kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mokichi Robinson
- Anime= - Ashura= - Omega= }} |jname = 茂吉・ロビンソン (もきち ろびんそん) |rname = Mokichi Robinson |epithet = The Exterminating Vicar |status = Alive |age = 34 (Kengan Ashura)Mokichi Robinson's profile 36 (Kengan Omega)Chapter 44 (Omega) |height = 189cmChapter 52 |weight = 99kg |birthday = 27th February |gender = Male |affiliations = Sentory |relatives = Elena Robinson (half-sister) Kotoura Shigenosuke (ancestor) |wins = 48''48 wins prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch52)'' |losses = 2''1 loss to Kure Raian during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch56) 1 loss to Rihito(ΩCh44)'' |assets = ¥708,834,900,000 |manga debut = Chapter 39|omega debut = Chapter 42|anime debut = Episode 10}} Mokichi Robinson (茂吉・ロビンソン, Mokichi Robinson; "Mokichi Robinson"), also known as "The Exterminating Vicar" (滅殺する牧師, Messatsu-suru Bokushi), is an affiliated fighter in the Kengan matches, usually fighting for Sentory; he represented them during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He is also an Anglican priest. Appearance Mokichi is tall muscular man, with long flowing blonde hair, gentle blue eyes and an overall serene expression on his face. He normally wears his priest garments, even when he's not actively on priest duty. While fighting, Mokichi wears the traditional aikido costume. Two years after the tournament, Mokichi now has a noticeable scar around his neck from the near-fatal injuries he sustained after his fight against Kure Raian. Personality He is a very serene man who is generally very happy and always smiling, especially when his young sister Elena joins and supports him. However, Mokichi is overwhelmingly overprotective of Elena, becoming surprisingly aggressive to any men who dare to come close to and/or talk to his sister. On one occasion, he called two oglers "dead wankers" when he caught them checking Elena out.Chapter 39 History As a young child, Mokichi hated his father who ruthlessly taught him Baritsu. Leaving home at 14, he dived into the criminal underworld where he used his Baritsu skills to commit all kinds of vices. However, after finding out that he had a half-sister that was left in his care, Mokichi changed for the better, eventually becoming a man of Christ.Chapter 56 Plot ''Kengan Ashura Mokichi represented Sentory in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, fighting Kure Raian in the first round. Though he initially had the advantage with his techniques, he was ruthlessly defeated when Raian used his secret technique, "Removal". As a result of the no-holds-barred beatdown he received at Raian's hands, Mokichi was seemingly killed. However, it turned out he was left comatose in a critical condition under the supervision of Hanafusa Hajime, who saved his life. His younger half-sister, Elena, was left worried to death and prayed for him. By the final day of the tournament, Mokichi at last regained consciousness and was able to watch the final day of the tournament. However, he was confined to a wheelchair. After the tournament, Mokichi went back to England and began his rehabilitation, which was going well. Kengan Omega Having recovered from his career-ending injury, Mokichi was set to fight Rihito in a Kengan match for the right to represent the Kengan Association in their upcoming contest against Purgatory. Ready to go, he and Elena got ready to travel to Japan. A few days later, he lined up against Rihito. With the two starting relatively evenly, Rihito quickly showed the fruits of his training, bringing the fight to a bloodless finish and earning himself victory, with Mokichi sportingly conceding defeat. Power & Abilities Mokichi uses 'Baritsu, an eclectic martial art made of a combination of classical Japanese martial arts, jiu-jitsu, and bare-knuckle boxing, founded by his ancestor Kotoura Shigenosuke in the 19th century; he is now its last surviving practitioner.Chapter 54 Rihito stated that Mokichi has got sharper in the two years since the Kengan Annihilation Tournament.Chapter 43 (Omega) Technique(s) * '''Full Shoulder Throw (一本背負い, Ippon Zeoi): An over-the-shoulder Judo throw. * Two-Finger— (二指・, Nishi—): The ultimate secret technique of Baritsu, it involves a two-finger strike that closely resembles a nihon-nukite. The full details of the technique, as well as its full name, are unknown, as it was interrupted by a knockout blow from Kure Raian mid-execution. Notes & Trivia *Mokichi's fighting style is based on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's misspelling of the real British martial art Bartitsu in his Sherlock Holmes story "The Adventure of the Empty House", and the eclectic nature of its techniques is inspired by Bartitsu (however, Sandrovich has confirmed that Robinson's martial art is the fictional Baritsu, and not Bartitsu). *Mokichi is an Anglican priest; however, when delivering what he thought was a fatal blow to Raian, he formed the sign of the cross, which is a Catholic practice. Sandrovich recognized that this was an inconsistency, but wrote it in anyway because he thought it looked cool. *His design was inspired by The Boondock Saints and he was modelled after British wrestler Billy Robinson. *Mokichi planned to get back into fighting once he had fully recovered from the near-fatal injury dealt to him by Kure Raian.Chapter 236 **This is confirmed to have occurred two years after the tournament.Chapter 42 (Omega) References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter